comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Byron Wyatt (New Earth-Thirty Four)
History Becoming the Batman Byron Wyatt was a young method actor living in Los Angeles looking for work where ever he could find it. Most of his career up until the present were small roles in commercials or as an extra, but never really had a big part in anything substantial until his audition for a Batman tv series. He believe he was a shoe in for the role and proceed to do his research into the character and bought several comics to do so. During this time he began to create a distinct Batman personality that most would describe as super realistic. He would addition with this Batman personality and get the part in the series. Filming would start a month later and all would be going well for Byron, until he began to get stressed from the long and regimented filming schedule, due to the director being a perfectionist. To cope, Byron would take different drugs to relax and unwind. As time went on Byron would begin using the drugs in excess and it began to alter his personality. He would regularly hallucinate and hear voices, while also losing touch with reality. Half way through filming the season, the director would be arrested for rape and the project would be placed on hiatus, before being fully abandoned. Byron would receive a severance, but the sheer shock of his big break suddenly bursting into flames and the extreme drug use, broke the actor and warped his mind. Byron began to believe he was actually a new version of Batman. He convinced himself that he was a "fresh" take on the character and that the show was him protecting Los Angeles from criminals. Using the severance money he received, he would buy a couple small businesses around the city to pay for his war on crime, as well as a small warehouse to be his "Batcave". Knowing that the world of this "Batman" was not the same as Gotham decided he could not be merciful and decided that best thing for his "Batman" to do was use a gun. The Batman Strikes Byron would begin his career as Batman by targeting local gang members through the city, by using his "detective" skills to find where they live. He would then attack them when they returned home and kill them, while stealing whatever he could to help with his "war on crime". He would leave his mark on the victims' bodies, which was a Bat brand. Within the second month of his career as Batman, Byron had killed 21 gang members, which had caught the attention of the LAPD. The LAPD were treating his murders as the work of a serial killer, which caused Bryon to believe that the LAPD was corrupt and in the pocket of the gangs of LA. He would begin operating against the LAPD and start killing "corrupt" cops. This would result in a massive manhunt for the man dressed as Batman, but he managed to evade capture and continue his mission. The Robins During his activities Byron would realize he could not continue operating alone. Realizing he needed allies he begin "recruiting" Robins into his war on crime. He choose teenage drug addicts, runaways, and other homeless children to his cause. These kids would be supported by the money stolen from criminals that Byron killed. He would feed their addictions and use psychological manipulation to keep them loyal to him. Byron would order his Robins to attack cops and gangsters through LA, sacrificing several of their lives in the process. At this time, unknown to Byron one of his Robins had entered his ranks with the goal of bringing him down. This Robin was Francisco Ramirez, who's parents had died in a car crash when he was young and was raised by his older brother Juan, who was an honest and good cop. Francisco decided to go after Byron, because he killed his brother during his "war on crime" and was out to capture or kill him. Category:Males Category:Gun Wielders Category:Actors Category:Martial Artists Category:Acting Category:Insanity Category:Neutral Characters Category:Regular Humans Category:Tactical Analysis Category:New Earth-Thirty Four Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Disguise Category:Intimidation Category:Murderers